


whetted tastes

by theladyhathaway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Vampire Hanzo, and his willing chewtoy van helsing mccree, i blame vimeddie for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: in which the vampire archer has a snack and the vampire hunter has something else entirely





	whetted tastes

They’d been dancing around it since the beginning of their companionship. They’d been acquainted before the castle defense call, because of course they were- theirs was not a large… community and both had renown of different kinds within it- and after the castle gig and the resulting familiarity and a sense of something like closeness began a tentative growth between them, neither of them tried to stop or avert it. So, hours later when the battle was won and the four parted ways with pockets heavy with gold, the archer silkily told the gunslinger he’d rented a room in town and the gunslinger was welcome to join him if he wished. And then, when the archer had scattered their collective weapons and armor on the floor, pushed the gunslinger down in a chair, and climbed into his lap, the gunslinger knew what the fanged archer was after. And he didn’t mind, not at all.

Hanzo leans into him, arches into his hands when Jesse slides them onto his trim waist, feeling and appreciating the flex of heavy muscles there under his clothes. He’s hot, almost feverish; Jesse can feel it even through the layers of clothes that remain. Hanzo presses his face into Jesse’s hair, slides one hand into it, pushing it off his neck and simultaneously going to grip the back of his neck possessively. Jesse long knew from education, but never experience, creatures like him could be jealous of their chew-toys, and his gut tightened in anticipation, imagining how possessive a haughty being like Hanzo could be.

A low growl pours from Hanzo’s chest as he crowds closer to Jesse, hands tightening on his neck and his upper arm. Jesse leaves his hands caressingly on his waist, breathing through the low heat coiling in his gut as Hanzo’s nose draws a line of heat up his neck before nuzzling into the scruff under his jaw. Jesse can’t help but let out a low noise of his own as Hanzo presses the lightest open-mouthed kisses and- gods, was that a _lick_ \- to his cheek, moving to his ear.

Jesse moves his head to the side, acquiescing wordlessly, and earns himself a growl of approval. “You smell- good,” Hanzo rumbles, beginning to sound a little breathless, his voice like crushed velvet, muffled in Jesse’s hair as it is. His hand moves from Jesse’s neck back to his hair, tightening in it and pulling another low noise from Jesse as the taut grip sends more heat pooling in his gut.

Jesse opens his eyes, unsure when he’d closed them, and finds Hanzo watching him with a stare that was nothing less than predatory. “You like this, don’t you,” Hanzo asks, a question that really wasn’t a question at all.

Jesse smiles. “I did come here willingly, sugar, you know that.” He licks his lips, runs his eyes down Hanzo’s neat frame. “And I can’t I’m not willin’ to pay a toll for this kinda view.”

Hanzo snorts and nuzzles into Jesse’s neck again, grinding deliberately against him with delicious friction. “Then you know what I want from you. Are you sure you’re willing to give it? Is this a game you really want to play?”

Jesse shudders at the hot breath on his throat and tips his head further to one side, allowing Hanzo full access to the vein he knows Hanzo can see pulsing there, and pulls Hanzo tighter against him. “Even if I didn’t, it’s a lil late to back out now, isn’t it?”

Hanzo’s response is to sink his teeth into the unmarked skin of Jesse’s throat. Jesse grunts, closes his eyes. The aphrodisiacs in Hanzo’s saliva quickly turn the pain into pleasure, and Jesse lets out a low moan as Hanzo ruts into him, grips him tighter by his arm and hair. He pulls briefly away, licks a line up Jesse’s neck, bites his collarbone with less than puncturing force but still enough to show possessiveness. He leans up again, still rocking steadily into Jesse, and murmurs, “I like this. I like it very much,” as he redoubles his grip in Jesse’s hair.

Jesse lets out a slightly shaky laugh as Hanzo reattaches to his throat, holding his head in place with the tingling grip in his hair. “Really? I was thinkin’ about cuttin’ it, actually. Long and hot and it gets everywhere-”

A snarl from under his jaw. “Don’t you dare even _think_ -”

Jesse groans again, his hands moving from Hanzo’s waist to grip his ass as the heat in his gut spreads to his limbs and threatens to overflow. Hanzo’s growling as he feeds, and between the rocking in his lap and the pulsing points of heat in his scalp and throat Jesse can feel a climax building. _So close._

Hanzo pulls away with one last lick, encouraging the punctures to close, and sits back, surveying Jesse with a new flush to his cheeks. His eyes burn low and satisfied, even if a new kind of hunger is beginning to surge and cause Hanzo to rock with even more dedication against him. He grips Jesse’s chin between a thumb and forefinger, leans down, kisses him. Jesse can taste himself on Hanzo’s tongue and doesn’t even mind. “Gods, _Hanzo_ -” he rasps, and Hanzo presses his face into Jesse’s hair, scenting him again as he ruts with even more precision against Jesse’s tented trousers, before growling in his ear, “Come for me, gunslinger.”

And Jesse does, on command. He comes with a low moan of Hanzo’s name, which Hanzo swallows in another bruising kiss, and goes limp in the chair. Hanzo runs a hand gently through his hair, lightly cups his cheek. “You are such a strange thing, you know.”

Jesse opens his eyes, finds Hanzo looking at him with an almost sleepy look, bordering on fondness. “Oh, I know.” He presses a little kiss to Hanzo’s palm.

Hanzo’s expression flickers, interested. “There are a handful of hours before daybreak, gunslinger. Shall we make the most of them?”

Jesse shoots him another wicked grin. “I dunno, between you and me I think we got the gold to spend a coupla days lounging around.”

Hanzo runs a thumb over the sensitive skin of the already closing wounds in his neck, earning a shiver from Jesse. “True. Very true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [the art that inspired this ficlet!](http://vimeddiee.tumblr.com/post/166675271421/one-is-a-vampire-the-other-is-a-snack-b)


End file.
